1. Technical Field
This device relates to fishing alarms to signal a fisherman that his line has been hit. This device is used with unattended fishing rod and reel holders so that the user will not have to constantly monitor the fishing line.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different holders and signaling configurations both mechanical and electrical, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,568, 3,371,443 and 3,283,437.
In U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,835,568 a fishing rod and reel assembly is disclosed that uses a wire bracket to hold the rod and reel with the fishing line engaged around a switch lever interconnected to a power source and both an audio and visual alarm system. When a fish strikes the switch arm is moved activating the audio visual alarms.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,443 a signaling device is shown wherein a rod and reel holder is secured into the ground and a signaling flag assembly is secured thereto. The signaling flag assembly has a pivoted flag arm with a flag held in horizontal position by a latch arm connected to the fishing line. When a fish strikes the latch arm is pulled up disengaging the flag arm which then falls downwardly to a vertically disposed position adjacent the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,437 discloses a rod holder and alarm that utilizes an electric horn activated by an electric contact assembly that moves under impact of the fishing line during a strike closing a circuit activating the electric horn.